Nemesis
An epic written by I've Returned/RageEx2. It tells the tale of a misfit matoran inhabitant of the island of Mykko-Nui who, upon finding a mysterious mask with ancient writing on the back, is transformed into a toa. Cast out by his own society, this epic tells the story of his adventures.... and his destiny. Characters Nephu- The main character of the epic. Formerly a misfit matoran of Mykko-Nui, he discovered a mask that changed him into a toa and, thanks to the prejudice of his fellow matoran and turaga, he was banished from his island. He currently wears no armor and wields no tools, aside from the belongings he carries around in his sack. Strangely, ever since wearing the mask, Nephu has suffered random and uncontrollable fits of rage and hatred, and a need for vengeance. Strangely, when he was a matoran, he wore no mask, yet he was not rendered extremely weak or comatose. As a matoran, he was a strange combination of bronze, white, and silver. Upon becoming a toa, his color scheme changed to a dull gold, bright green (almost translucent/neon), and decorated with black runes. Captain Dawn Runner- The mysterious (and loud) pirate captain of the ship Rebellion, he and his crew, the Freesailers, are friendly pirates, living their lives at sea. He is of the fictional insect-like Vorajji race. His weapon of choice is the dagger. He is a bit odd, and seems to be fascinated with Toa (He tricks Nephu and ambushes him to see how he a Toa react, until he realizes that Nephu is inexperienced). Captain Dawn Runner is also fluent in the Matoran language. Turaga Ortida (deceased?)- One of the Turaga of Mykko-Nui, he used a spear-like staff. Presumed to be dead after being stabbed in the eye by Nephu. Ike- Minor character. A Po-matoran that loved to pick on Nephu. Nemesis- ??? Current Chapters Prologue- Parts one, two and three. Tells the story of how Nephu came to be a Toa and banished from Mykko-Nui. Chapter 1- Voyage of the Rebellion (Part one: Captain Dusk and the Freesailers) Nephu's first encounter with his saviors, the Freesailer pirates. (Part two: Training) Nephu duels Captain Dusk to test his combat skills. (Part three: The Kraken and the Dead Men) As the Kraken wipes out almost the entire crew of the Freesailers, Nephu, in desperation, combats the Rahi with only a dagger, and learns a new power. The Prophecy On the back of the mysterious Kanohi found by Nephu, there was a strange message: '"For the being who finds this mask: You are the heir of this Kanohi. It will shine only for you. You shall fulfill wishes, and you will slay the guilty. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A savior of the weak, conqueror of evil, you will become Vengeance, for those with hearts of gold, you will avenge them tenfold. But beware, heir, for your time will come, when the curse shall be bestowed upon you as well."' Despite the message, Nephu is so desperate to own a mask that he simply shrugs and wears it anyway. Category:Characters Category:Epics